In general, an automatic teller machine (ATM) may be installed in a financial institution such as a bank and the like, to provide convenient services for customers without restriction on a time and an occasion. Also, the ATM may be installed in a convenient store, a public place, and the like, in addition to the financial institution. The ATM may provide a variety of financial services, for example, depositing or withdrawing of paper media such as notes and checks, checking of the balance, an account transfer, and the like. The ATM may include a unit processing module that is modularized for each function, for example, a depositing and withdrawing device, a card reader, a bankbook arrangement device, and a main controller, and the like.
The depositing and withdrawing module may include a withdrawing portion to externally discharge paper media from the ATM and a depositing portion to receive paper media within the ATM. The depositing and withdrawing module may include only one of the withdrawing portion and the depositing portion.
A front cover may be disposed on a front of the unit processing module, and a media entrance for entering and exiting of the paper media may be formed on the front cover. For maintenance and repair, the unit processing module may be disposed to be movable into a front direction and a rear direction within the ATM. When the unit processing module moves to a rear, a maintenance and repair work for repairing the unit processing module or depositing and withdrawing paper media in the unit processing module may be readily performed at the rear of the ATM.
However, when the unit processing module moves to the rear and is detached from a rear surface of the front cover, a customer may not accurately recognize the detachment of the unit processing module. Specifically, since the customer is incapable of directly verifying the movement of the unit processing module due to the front cover, a financial accident that the customer may deposit paper media into the media entrance of the front cover even though the unit processing module is detached from the front cover.
In addition, when the customer puts the customer's hand into the media entrance of the front cover without accurately recognizing the detachment of the unit processing module, a safety accident that the customer's hand may be injured when the unit processing module is attached may occur.